Isra Lasharie
Isra Lasharie '''is a character that appeared on a reaccurring basis during Season Three of Cherry Hill. Isra was first mentioned in the episode Cold Wars, before arriving in the nieghborhood to confrton her brother-in-law Ash Desari, whom she had an affair with, causing friction between her and her sister Pushpa. Because of this affair, when it came to be exposed, the Desari family faced shame from the Hindu community, to save their reputation, they realised they had to move away. Isra was presumabley banished from the family shortly after Ash ended the affair, though in the years they spent apart, Isra gave birth to and raised a child, Rohan. She was played by Sasha Behar. '''History Though she was first mentioned in Cold Wars, Ash Desari was heard on the phone to Isra telling her that he'd pay her as soon as he could and how she must not visit him, unbeknown to Ash he was overheard by Pushpa, who seemed to know exactly what was going on. Earlier in the season, the family had made it clear they had secrets that the neighbors must never find out. In Cold Wars, Pushpa and Ash argued about how they constantly moved around time after time and how she wishes they could go back to when they were happy. When Pushpa found Ash's phone later, she saw a message from Isra and feared for the worst. Season Three Isra showed up to the Desari household during the episode, Good Twin. Harvey and Leila aroused Pushpa's suspicion when they had claimed their father told them he was going to the resteraunt, despite the fact that Pushpa has claimed that Ash was nowhere to be seen, the three later found Ash outside their house with Isra-her sister. Isra had seemed to be arguing with Ash over hiding from his responsibilites, whilst Ash tried to voice his warning once again, Pushpa immediately ordered her children indoors, though both Harvey and Leila were overjoyed to see their aunt after what seems to have been years apart, Isra apologised for her absence and claimed that despite what their parents might've said, she had been exciled from the family. Isra then stunned the family by bringing out a child and claiming it was Ash's, though it appeared Pushpa knew of their affair, she seemed to have no knowledge of the child. Ash later convinced Isra to leave by paying her off after Isra came close to telling Jennifer Meyer of the affair, she told Ash that she would leave after going to the store to celebrate her leaving party, but she never came back. Whilst Ash searched frantically, Pushpa speculated that Isra returned to dump Rohan on them and scheme more money, then wishing her dead- at the end of Where in the World is Mrs. Gerard? , her body was fished out the bottom of a sewer severely cut. It appeared she had become the victim of the Hill Killer. Pushpa was mortified when she discovered that Isra was killed.